Change
by Hetare My-kun
Summary: Ash is in the Stationary Guard. He regrets being there after he realizes his friends in the Recon Corps need help, so he decides to switch forces. With Anabel and some others by his side, will he be able to join the Scouting Legion? More details inside.
1. Choice and Regret

**Change; Part 1**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Pokémon (Attack on Titan crossover AU)**

**Pairing(s): Slight Coma-, Negai- and AbilityShipping**

**Warning(s): spoilers from Attack on Titan, slight gore (fantasy), mild language, OOC parts (to fit the storyline)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Attack on Titan.**

**A/N: Ash is (currently) in the Stationary Guard/Garrison. (And Scouting Legion = Recon Corps.)**

* * *

As the Titans approached the crowd of soldiers grouped around one area of Wall Rose, Ash aimed his canon at one of the Titans advancing to the bustling mob of troops and fired. He had little time to think through of how Commander Alder's plan was going to work successfully, and shifted his focus back to firing his canon at the advancing Titans. _Is the commander's plan really going to work_, Ash wondered as he blinded another Titan.

After his tenth fire, Ash let another soldier take his place and stepped back to where Commander Alder was. Ash's expression showed no sign of relief, for that the number of casualties was increasing as some fell to the Titans as they lured them over. As Ash stared at the soldiers who were consumed by the massive, humanoid monstrosities, he thought back to the day when he choose to join the Stationary Guard.

_-{flashback; about a year ago}-_

_Ash leaned against the wall, exhausted and anxious for the day when he would join the Stationary Guard. Two other trainees stood next to him: one had purple hair, and the other had dark violet hair. Those trainees were Paul and Iris, who supported Ash since they became friends (at least until they decide which force to join). Iris was sweating, yet tried hard to calm herself with relaxing thoughts. Paul, on the other hand, stared at the two trainees, his face showing no indication of fear or anxiety._

_"Hey. Paul, Ash. What force are you joining?" Iris questioned, making a nervous attempt to start conversing._

_"I've already had my mind made up. I'm joining the Recon Corps," Paul replied, showing no fear in his voice. "What about you?"_

_"Well... I'm joining the Scouting Legion, too!" Iris answered, her voice suddenly showing determination. Iris and Paul turned to Ash, his head pointed downward._

_"Which group are you taking part in, Ash?" Paul asked, attempting to get Ash's attention._

_"Huh?" Ash replied as he lifted his head from his downward gaze. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Didn't you hear?" Iris retaliated. "Which force do you want to join?"_

_"I'm planning to join the Scouting Legion, but now I'm not so sure," Ash replied, now uncertain of his decision. "I don't think I have the guts to go to the Recon Corps. I'll go join the Stationary Guard, instead."_

_"But don't you want to go outside the walls? I heard from people who've came back from outside the walls that the outside world is huge," Iris brags to Ash, eager for him to change his decision. "Lands of ice, vast bodies of water, dry land! There's all sorts of things to see from outside the walls! Ash, please-" Paul grabs Iris's shoulder._

_"Let him choose," He told Iris calmly. "You can't just force him over."_

_"All trainees line up around the stage!" a Military Police soldier announced. Ash, Paul, and Iris ran over to the stage, along with other trainees. The trainees gathered at the stage from several directions, scrambling to find a place to keep in line. After all the trainees got themselves sorted out, a grey-haired man approached to the center of the stage and faced the trainees. This man is the one of the few surviving commanders of the Scouting Legion._

_"Attention!" he bellowed. All the trainees have suddenly gone silent._

_"As you all know, today is the day you decide to join forces with one of the military branches," the commander explained. "I've known about the rumors of the Scouting Legion that you trainees have heard and mentioned. Don't fret, they're usually not true..." He scoffed. "_As long as you follow orders and avoid getting eaten by Titans._" He held a serious gaze at the trainees as he said the last part._

_As the commander continued his speech, Ash thought about the time his mother died. He shuddered at the thought of suffering the same fate as his mother. Ash shifted his stare over at Paul and Iris, standing as calmly as ever (though Iris was still shaking slightly at the parts involving Titans)._

_"All right. Trainees, now it is time to make your choice! If you have what it takes to protect humanity (and Pokémon), then stay here if you plan to join the Recon Corps! You may join another branch if you think you don't have what it takes!" the commander barked at the large crowd of trainees. "Trainees, you may now choose your branch of the military."_

_As the commander said this, many trainees turned around and walked away from the stage (most likely joining the Garrison), including a red-headed girl who went to join the Military Police. Ash started to turn around, but Paul grabbed his shoulder._

_"Ash, wait," Paul said to him._

_"What is it?" Ash questioned._

_"I-I just want to let you know that... That..."_

_"What? That what?"_

_"That I hope you chose the right path." Paul releases Ash's shoulder as he says this._

_"Thanks," Ash replied. "Good luck to you and Iris, too."_

_"So I guess this is goodbye."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Goodbye."_

_"Bye." Ash continued to walk away from the stage. He stopped and turned back one last time to see Paul and Iris, only to see that they've made up their mind to stay with the Recon Corps. He then turned around and continued walking._

_-{end flashback}-_

Ash's decision to join the Stationary Guard wasn't exactly a day he was proud of. The sound of cannon blasts suddenly jolt him from oblivion. He felt someone grip his arm.

"Ash, are you okay?" Ash hears one of his comrades ask, pulling on his arm. He shifts his vision over to a lavender-haired soldier, her hair trimmed short and even (yet still messy), and her eyes matching the hue of her hair.

"Anabel," Ash managed to say. "It's nothing. I kind of dozed off for a bit. Sorry. I'll get back to work." Ash started to walk back to his post. Anabel roughly tugs his arm.

"That won't be necessary now. We're done." Anabel says sternly.

"Done, as in dead?" Ash asked. "Or done, as in the mission's complete?"

"Second option," Anabel sighs. "Now let's meet up with Commander Alder."

"Sure," Ash sighs. Ash and Anabel take a while to get to the Garrison commander.

"So what were you daydreaming about?" Anabel asks, smirking.

"What? I wasn't daydreaming," Ash retorted.

"Yes, you were. What was that about?" Anabel teased, the smirk still on her face.

"I'll tell you later," Ash retaliates, shifting his gaze to the doorway where Commander Alder usually stood by. He spots the commander napping, his body leaning against the doorway.

"Commander," Anabel says to the sleeping commander. "Commander. Commander. Com. Man. Der."

"Here, let me try," Ash tells Anabel. "Commander, there's a 45 meter class Titan inside the wall! Alert the others immediately!" Anabel snickers at Ash's attempt to wake up the commander.

The commander jolts up suddenly. "Wh-what? Titan? Where?" He took his blades and pointed at Ash and Anabel, shocked.

"Oh, it's just you two," Commander Alder sighed, relieved that it wasn't an actual Titan alert. "What do you two want?" he then asked.

"Commander, is it possible to change forces after the day you've chosen a branch to join in?" Ash questioned the commander, his expression suddenly becoming serious.

"Hm... Let me think..." the commander answered, his mind still pondering at the suddenly serious question.

"Ash, what are you saying?" Anabel whispered, now suddenly becoming concerned. "You can't be serious, can you?"

"Anabel, I know what I'm asking," Ash quietly reassured her. "I'm joining the Scouting Legion."

Anabel roughly elbows Ash. "Then I'll come with you. (If he'll let us...) But why, though?"

"Because something inside tells me that something's not right. That I might as well have taken the wrong path," Ash answered. "Because my friends need me."

"Don't I count as your friend?" Anabel questions, confused.

"I mean my friends from before I joined the Stationary Guard. Before we went our different ways. Before my friends joined the Recon Corps."

"Your friends joined the Scouting Legion?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ash." Commander Alder ordered. Ash and Anabel shifted from their conversation, now facing the commander.

"I gave your question some thought. I'm afraid the only way that's possible is that there are soldiers in the Scouting Legion who would want to head back to the safety within the walls. I'll have to go check," the commander reassured. "Although... Commander Brandon might not be so happy to see me.* His group's outside the walls as of now, so it'll be a while before I can answer your question completely. I'll be putting Squad Leader Lucy in charge."

Commander Alder put his right fist on his chest, his other arm behind his back. The military salute. Ash and Anabel saluted to him. He left the room, leaving Ash and Anabel in the dark hallways of the building.

**End of Part 1.**

* * *

**A/N:** Auuuuuugh, that took me forever. (School's to blame here, sorry.)

Alder has a tendency to nap whenever he and his troops aren't on duty, which explains his laid-back attitude. On the other hand, Brandon is a very serious and strict leader (which explains his loud, belligerent voice).

* - ^Also, the last time Alder visited Brandon, Alder ended up getting drunk and was sick for a couple of days (and 'did something' to him. No, it doesn't involve yaoi. Just saying.).


	2. Preparation

**Change; Part 2**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Pokémon (Attack on Titan crossover AU)**

**Pairing(s): partial AbilityShipping**

**Warning(s): slight flirting between minor characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Attack on Titan.**

**A/N: Ash and Anabel are (currently) in the Stationary Guard/Garrison. (And Scouting Legion = Recon Corps.)**

* * *

**{3 weeks later}**

Ash and Anabel continued their duty as normal, but things were slightly in more order now that Commander Alder went outside the wall three weeks ago to meet up with Commander Brandon, one of the few commanders of the Scouting Legion, thanks to Squad Leader Lucy and her kind-hearted (yet aggressive) nature. They had just finished killing off Titans in the eastern side of Trost and Lucy's group is resting on the wall.

"Well, the area is now clear of Titans," Lucy explained. "Since we just finished our last mission for today, I'll give you a three-day grace break just for this week. Everyone okay with that?"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers answered, including Ash and Anabel.

The rest of the soldiers left to the supply building. As Ash and Anabel almost left, Lucy called them over.

"Alder should be coming back tonight," Lucy told them. "Hopefully, he's got news. Although... I'm not positive that it'll be good news."

"Alder's coming?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, he is," Lucy confirmed.

"But... How do you know, Lucy?" Anabel asked, still confused.

"It's only a matter of time until he'll arrive," Lucy reassured her. "He doesn't surrender to Titans that easily. Oh, look! There he is now!" Lucy points down to an orange and brown figure coming from outside the wall.

Ash, Anabel, and Lucy ran down and leaped from rooftop to rooftop until they met up with Commander Alder.

"Commander! Commander!" Ash shouted as he ran to him.

"Ah, well if it isn't Ash and Anabel," Commander Alder said after noticing Ash's (and Anabel's) presence. "So Lucy, how is everything around here?"

"Everything is running smoothly like normal, sir," Lucy replied, saluting to the now-weary commander.

"As always Lucy, might I say that you look beautiful (like you always do)?" Commander Alder asked, attempting to flirt with the squad leader as he got off Rapidash. Lucy turned away from him, blushing.

"So Alder, does the Recon Corps have any soldiers who want to switch forces?" Ash brings back the question he asked three weeks ago.

Commander Alder shifted his attention from Lucy. "Well... As it turns out, there are several who are willing to switch forces with you, Ash. The problem is, the Scouting Legion's got a lot more who want to take part in the Stationary Guard. So Ash... Count yourself lucky. You're changing forces." Alder turns to Lucy. "Well Lucy, are there any soldiers, other than Ash, who would want to join the Recon Corps?"

"Hm... Now that I think about it, I have at least maybe four or five more who are planning to join..." Lucy replied, still pondering.

"Anabel, are you going to be in the Scouting Legion as well?" Commander Alder asked, shifting his gaze to her.

Anabel sighed. "Yes, sir. I'm joining the Recon Corps as well."

"Excellent. I've arranged a meeting for your switching of forces. It'll be a day after you arrive in the Scouting Legion's quarters. After all, you'll need your rest for the next day," Commander Alder reminded the two soldiers and squad leader. "Lucy, prepare for our departing. We'll leave the next day."

"Yes, sir," Lucy answered, and ran off to pack supplies for tomorrow.

-{Two days ago, at Recon Corps' quarters}-

It was dusk. The sky was dark, with only a few clouds in the sky creating shadows in the moonlight. Inside the Scouting Legion's quarters, a small, dim candle lit up the entire room. It was quiet, almost silent. A lone soldier appeared to be writing (or drawing) something in the faint candlelight. The small box shapes and lines drawn by the soldier were positioned in orderly columns and rows. The soldier was drawing out a plan. What kind of plan, and for what, though?

Suddenly, something banged on the door, disrupting the long silence in the dark room. The door opened. The figure at the door appeared to be another soldier, her pink hair glimmering in the faint candlelight.

"My apologies for disrupting your thoughts, Commander Brandon," she told the soldier in the dim room.

"Apology accepted," Commander Brandon replied. "What brought you here, Maylene?"

"Well... I have to remind you to check on our preparations for the new recruits," she answered, anxiety building up inside her. "They'll be here within a week or two (or three). So... What are you doing right now, commander?"

"For now, I'm planning out the formation for our next mission," he replied, showing Maylene the drawing of orderly positioned boxes and lines. "Although... Now that you mentioned the new recruits, I'll have to save the planning for later."

**{Three days later; inside Wall Sina}**

"But why go outside the wall? Can't they do it here?" Anabel asked Commander Alder, worried about the world outside the walls. "What if we get attacked by Titans? What if we never make it there? What if-" Lucy holds her shoulders.

"Anabel, calm down. Everything's going to be all right," Lucy reassured Anabel. "And like the commander said, they can't afford to head back inside the walls to switch our willing forces. That's why you, Ash, Commander Alder, and four other soldiers have to head over there for the transfering of your forces."

"And besides, Anabel, as long as you and Ash stay close with me, you'll be fine," Commander Alder told Anabel. "I'll take care of those Titans for you. Isn't that right, Lucy?"

Lucy, noticing the commander's gaze, turned away from him once again and blushed.

"Okay, commander. I think we're ready to go," Ash reminds Commander Alder as he checks every last strap, knot, and belt on the supply cart (attached to two Rapidash) has been tightened.

"We are?" The commander briefly checked their supplies again. "Packed up with everything and all?"

"YES!" Ash, Anabel, Lucy, and the other four soldiers answered.

"Well, I guess it's almost time to depart," Commander Alder reminded everyone. "Oh, and say goodbye to Lucy. You might not see someone like her again..."

Lucy blushed at the commander's musing. Ash and Anabel ran up to her and said their farewells.

"I'll miss you, too," Lucy told them. "Just remember that I'll be here. Inside your heart." She pointed to Anabel's heart, then to Ash's. Ash and Anabel got onto their Ponyta and waited for Commander Alder's cue to depart. Lucy backed away to the side.

"ONWARD, NOW!" the commander shouted, cueing the Ponyta and Rapidash to depart as the gate opened up.

"Good luck to everyone! I'll definitely miss all of you!" Lucy shouted as Alder's group left the safety of the walls.

"You too!" Ash and Anabel shouted back to Lucy.

Now that Alder's group had left the safety of Wall Sina, Ash, Anabel, and the other four soldiers were shocked at the vast amount of land that was outside the walls.

"Whoa... so this is how much the Titans have conquered?!" said one of the soldiers.

"Well... Many of the Titans are quite large. Although, it's still a mystery of how they keep increasing in number..." The commander explained. The others sweatdropped in disbelief.

"So commander, how long is this trip going to take?" Anabel questioned the Garrison commander.

"Ah, Brandon and his crew handed me some of the fastest Pokémon they had so we can get there quicker. I tried proposing a shortcut, but I found out I was dealing with Titan-infested territory..." Commander Alder answered. "Oh, look! We're almost there!" The commander of the Stationary Guard pointed to a small building of what looked like a castle.

"So, we're supposed to be over there?" Ash questioned.

"Yes Ash, that's correct."

Alder commanded the rest of the squad to move toward the castle-like structure.

**End of Part 2.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. School is cluttering my life. *sulks in a corner*

Don't forget about feedback~! I'll need it!


	3. Hidden Feelings

**Change; Part 3**

**Rating: T**  
**Fandom: Pokémon (Attack on Titan crossover AU)**  
**Pairing(s): some AbilityShipping**  
**Warning(s): spoilers from Attack on Titan, some language**  
**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Attack on Titan.**  
**A/N: Ash and Anabel are (currently) in the Stationary Guard/Garrison. They are about to switch over to the Scouting Legion (sort of). (And Scouting Legion = Recon Corps.)**

* * *

"Normal speech," _Normal thoughts/flashback_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Oh, look! We're almost there!" The commander of the Stationary Guard pointed to a small building of what looked like a castle._

_"So, we're supposed to be over there?" Ash questioned._

_"Yes Ash, that's correct."_

_Alder commanded the rest of the squad to move toward the castle-like structure._

* * *

"Whoa... So this is where the Scouting Legion's at right now..." said Virgil, one of the soldiers switching forces with Ash and the others, as they arrived at the Recon Corps' headquarters.

"Yeah..." Ash sighed reminiscently, remembering the scent of sweat and blood the soldiers brought from the constant life-or-death battles with the Titans back when he was young.

A soldier with a bandana wrapped and tied around his head approached Commander Alder and his group.

"Ah, Samuel," the Garrison commander greeted the bandana-covered soldier. "I guess Commander Brandon is a bit busy at this time?"

"Yes sir," Samuel answered. "He sent me down to guide your troops to their rooms. You guys should be lucky. He's in a good mood right now. He's usually not a happy camper, with the Titans and such."

"Oh, I see," Commander Alder replied. "Bring these kids to where they're supposed to be. I'll see if I can engage in a little discussion with that damn so-called commander of the Scouting Legion."

Samuel gulped. "Y-yes sir. Right away," he answered meekly. Alder gets off his Rapidash and leaves, leaving Samuel with the seven recruits. "And don't forget Rapidash!" was the last thing the commander shouted out to Samuel before he left.

"Guess this means I'll show you new guys to your dorm rooms now..." Samuel said weakly.

****[5-10 minutes later; third floor dorm rooms]****

"Your rooms should be here for now until you're told otherwise. Just try not to get too comfortable," Samuel explained to the new recruits from the Garrison. "So I guess... Enjoy your stay, then?" Total silence.

"I'll just leave now..." He headed over to the door and left.

"Well, this is... awkward," Ash said, breaking the long silence in the hallway.

More footsteps. Everyone sat in a disturbed silence before someone appeared at the other end of the hall. Sam again?

"Sorry, I almost forgot to tell you. The commander needs everyone in the dining area," Samuel reminded the new recruits. "It's time for dinner." He smiles weakly.

He left the halls and went downstairs. The recruits followed. By the time they got to the dining room, it was packed. Soldiers, old and new alike, packed up most of the available seats in the room.

"Great. Now where are we supposed to sit? There's barely any room for us," one of the new recruits groaned impatiently.

"Now, now. There's no need to complain. I'm sure they still have enough seats available for all of us," Anabel reassured. "Just look harder, okay?"

It was difficult to find empty seats in the vastly crowded room. Just looking for them only gave them a headache.

"Yo! Newbies! I saved some seats for you guys!" A red-headed soldier shouted, waving both of his arms to the group.

"Over there!" one of the new recruits spotted the soldier and went over to him. The others followed.

****[3-5 minutes later]****

"Hey, thanks for letting us sit here," Ash thanked the red-headed soldier.

"No problem. The name's Stephan," The red-head told Ash and stuck out his hand to him. "Welcome to the Scouting Legion!"

"Thanks. I'm Ash," Ash introduced himself to Stephan and shook his hand.

"So... Who's with you?" Stephan asked casually, slinging his arm around Ash.

"W-what?" Ash questioned him, giving him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

Stephan pointed to Anabel. "There. I'm talking 'bout her. Who's she?"

"A-Ana-" Ash stuttered, turning his head away and blushing. He gulped. "Ana- bel."

"So the one with short purple hair is Anabel, right?" Stephan asked, giving Ash a large grin.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. That's right."

"So how's the food here?" Ash asked.

"Well, pretty bad, but you'll get used to it eventually," Stephan answered while he gave Ash a bowl of what looked like slushy potato soup speckled with rotten vegetables.

Ash took a sip of the so-called 'food' Stephan gave to him. "Blech" was his only reaction he could give to the 'food,' aside from a sour face with his tongue sticking out. It was terrible...

"It's still pretty bad, though," Stephan finally said to him.

"Now you tell me," Ash told Stephan.

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_ Dinner was finished.

"Aha-ha. I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow!" Stephan left along with the rest of the soldiers. As soon as the new recruits started to leave, Samuel walked over to them.

"The commander needs you to stay over here," Samuel informed them. "He wants to see his new recruits."

"And swap out his old ones," Ash mumbled under his breath.

Anabel roughly elbowed his side. Ash winced. "Ow... What was that for?"

"The commander will be here any minute now," Anabel informed him. "The least you could do is look like you're paying attention."

"Fine," Ash sighed. He turned his gaze at the slightly open doorway.

Samuel checked the recruits, getting them in order and occasionally giving some advice to the other new recruits (**A/N:** Nothing sexual involved here! If that's what you were thinking.). After he finished, he turned to the doorway, shouting, "Everyone's ready, sir!"

Ash heard footsteps. Knowing it was the commander about to arrive at anytime now, he immediately put one fist on his chest, the other behind his back, and his feet at least a foot apart. The salute. As the others realized the commander's arrival, Anabel and the others also saluted.

The commander of the Scouting Legion arrived in the diner room, hands crossed behind his back and wearing a stern expression on his face. He gained more wrinkles the last time Ash saw him, and his hair seemed to become grayer by age. He scanned the recruits, then turned to face one of them.

"Explain yourself, young man," He told the recruit.

"I am Tony from the Yakell District!" The recruit introduced himself, carrying much gusto and determination in his tone. "I plan to join the Scouting Legion because I want to save humanity!"

The commander gave no reaction to Tony and simply tells him, "You are dismissed." Tony left. The commander then went over to Virgil, who (like Tony) had introduced himself as a soldier and stated his intentions for being in the Recon Corps. He was also dismissed after that. The same process went on for the other new recruits, introducing themselves, stating their reasons for joining, and then being dismissed. Then he went over to Anabel, skipping Ash in the process.

"And who are you, young lady?" The commander asked.

Anabel explained herself, with dignity, "I am Anabel from the Hermiha District. My only reason for joining the Scouting Legion is to protect a dear friend of mine."

"I see. And who might that be?" The commander questioned her.

"Ash Ketchum, sir," Anabel answered.

The commander's eyes widened slightly after hearing the name, then closed them. "Very well. Anabel, you are dismissed."

Anabel walked away, then stopped a few feet away to see Ash for the last time. Then she went to the doorway and left.

After Anabel left, the commander now turned to Ash. "So, you must be Ash Ketchum. Correct?"

Ash nodded his head in response. "Yes, sir."

"Come with me." The commander headed to a doorway and left. Ash followed.

"So where are we going, commander?"

"You'll find out as soon as we get there."

Ash sighed. "Yes, sir."

**End of Part 3.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, that took me forever to write. (I blame writer's block!) Also, I'm currently on vacation in Florida.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
